Lost and Found
by Caryce Jade
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Snape and my original character. More info inside.
1. Info and Lock

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Bel. The rest I just borrow for my own sick amusement.

Background on the story:

This is a series of oneshots featuring Snape and my original character Brynach (Bel) Latham. The stories, which will be indicated by year, take place either during Bel's 5th-7th years at Hogwarts, the year and a half afterwards before her DE related disappearance and sealing into a time-turner or after her recovery and release from her confinement 4 years after Voldemort's defeat. This is also in a universe where Snape turns out to be Harry's father, and there are references to a Harry/Hermione pairing, with other pairings to be announced as the occasion arises. When Bel is released, Harry is approximately 22 and is the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. I intend to eventually write out the story where it is found that Snape is Harry's father (AU after 4th or 5th year), as well as the story of Bel's relase. All other items will be explained as neccessary.

Now on to the story.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

**LOCK **

(2002)

Harry gaped in shock. His father was snogging Bel, who had just been freed from the sealing spell not two days before, like some sort of hormonal teenager.

He cleared his throat as he went over to the bookcase to get the book he needed for the presentation on boggarts he was giving to his third years tomorrow.

At the sound, the two broke apart, flushing in embarrassment. Severus was the first to speak. "Umm...Harry, it's not..."

Harry held up his hand and grinned. "As happy as I am for the two of you, do you think that next time you could lock the door?"


	2. Paper Cut

**Paper Cut**

(Spring 1983)

"Shit!" Fifteen-year-old Bel swore under her breath, hoping that her potions teacher, who was supervising her detention for blowing up yet another cauldron, didn't hear her. She almost stuck her finger in her mouth, but remembered at the last moment that the adhesive for the labels that she was placing on bottles of potions intended for the Hospital Wing didn't taste very good at all.

"Problem, Miss Latham?" He arched an eyebrow at the girl, who was only seven years his junior, a mere blink of the eye in the wizarding world.

"No, sir, just a paper cut." _Damn, he's hot when he does that..._

"Let me see." _Professional curiosity, nothing more. Besides, it wouldn't do for the labels to have blood smears on them. But why do you have her do this instead of remaking the potion? It's not just because of your dwindling numbers of cauldrons, is it?_

As he took the finger to examine it, something akin to a jolt of electricity passed between the two of them and their eyes locked, blue on black. Quickly, they broke contact, knowing that nothing would ever be the same between them again.


	3. Sunset

**Sunset**

(Summer 1985)

"Which do you like best, Severus, sunrise or sunset?" Bel lay on her back under the trees, her dark brown hair spread about her like a corona.

"What sort of a question is that?"

"Just answer it," she said, laughing.

"Sunrise, since it's a beginning. You?" He gave her a glare for asking such a crazy question. At seventeen, she really should know better.

"Sunset, because nothing can begin without something else ending"

"You know, I never thought of it that way," he said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "If that is so, then you are my sunrise, because you came after the sunset.


	4. Award

**Award**

(2004)

Bel gave a laugh as Severus and Harry finished describing Neville's disastrous seven years of potions. "It sounds like he wasn't much better than me, Severus. You deserve an award for putting up with seven years of that."

"Escaping with my life is enough of an award," he said smoothly.

Noticing the gleam in Bel's eyes that was eerily similar to Hermione's on certain nights, Harry took his leave of his father and stepmother shortly afterward.

Almost as soon as the door had clicked shut, Bel strode over to her husband and purred, "I have a different sort of award in mind," before starting to drop teasing kisses along his jawbone.


	5. Letter

**Letter**

(Late fall 1983)

"How many more pages is that letter going to be?" Severus asked impatiently. Bel had been writing the letter in the Room of Requirement for the past hour.

"Long enough that I say something personal to my parents and all of my siblings."

"I only saw two brothers when I picked you up at the end of the summer. Surely it does not take that much parchment."

"You only saw my two younger full brothers, Levi and Marshall. I have thirteen brothers and one sister. Only five of my brothers are my full brothers, though. The other eight and my sister are all from my father's first marriage." She scanned the letter. "Let's see, I've addressed Mom and Pap, Alberta, Alvin, Bruce, Carl, Dale, Everett, Frank, Gary, Henry, Ira, James, Kingston, Levi, and Marshall. Good. I have everybody. I'll just send this in the morning. Oh, and Mom and Pap are wondering if you'll come with me for Christmas. You'd meet the whole family this time, not just Mom and Pap, but the brothers, Alberta, the nieces and nephews, my grandparents, and Mam, my great-grandmother."

He nodded, a look of absolute terror on his face. He'd had no idea Bel had such a large family.

She wrote an affirmative, then looked up and laughed, shaking her head. "Don't worry so much. They'll like you. Mom and Pap like you already, and the only two of my brothers whose opinions I really care about are Dale's and Everett's. Now how about let's get started doing what we actually came in here for. I only have an hour until curfew."

He gave a soft laugh and pulled her into his arms, gently kissing her hair as the muggle movie that they were watching part of tonight started playing.


	6. DiaryJournal

AN: The town is obviously ficticious, but is an amalgamation of several small towns within a couple of hours of where I grew up. I may also at some point write about the incident referenced in this story.

**Diary/Journal**

(July 31, 1995)

Severus picked up a dusty book off of the top shelf of his bookcase. When Everett Latham had given it to him when he took Bel's possessions back to the family home in Gray Mountain, North Carolina, he had been too upset by Bel's disappearance to read it, though Everett had made him promise that he would eventually read it. Today, he had gotten some news that had taken his whole world, turned it upside down, and had shaken it for good measure. He had a son. His marriage to Lily had resulted in Harry, the boy he had spent the past four years despising and never really getting to know because of his resemblance to James Potter, a resemblance that was really only a glamour. He had no idea what Harry looked like without it. Did he look more like him or Lily? He'd find out soon enough, now that his modified memories had been returned to their original state, a state that had revealed that James had actually been a friend who had willingly posed as Lily's husband, and had willingly given his life for a child that he had loved, though he was not his. Remus and Sirius had also been in on the carefully orchestrated and executed deception, having become somewhat friends with him after an incident their seventh year where he had very nearly done something very foolish. Where was he going to go from here? He didn't know if Harry knew that he was his father, or how he would take it. He did know that he was going to the Dursley's in the morning to retrieve his son. The question was whether or not Harry would trust him enough to chance them getting to know the other for who they actually were, not the illusions they had crafted.

He wiped some of the dust off of the cover of the book and opened it. The first page stated: "Diary of Brynach Elaine Latham, begun on 31 August 1978." In magical letters below it were the words: "Last Entry: November 18, 1986." So the diary began the day before her first day at Hogwarts, and ended two days before she had disappeared. Steeling himself, he opened the book to a random page and began to read the entry. There would be time to read it all the way through later...

_17 August 1984_

_Severus and I had a long talk today about his past, about the things he's done. I had to tell him that I'm all right with the fact that I'm not the first person he's ever loved. I would never ask him to forget Lily--that would be inordinantly selfish of me. I know he still loves her, even though it's been nearly three years since that terrible night, and I wouldn't expect anything less. I'd have been more worried if he had just shut anything pertaining to here completely out--that's neither normal nor healthy. Dumbledore told me that he has a son that he can't know about right now because it's too dangerous. I cried when he told me that, I'm not ashamed to admit it. How terrible, to have a son that you can't even know, can't even watch grow up, all because of a stupid-ass war started by a stupid-ass madman bent on a Hitler-esque pursuit of so-called purity. When will people learn that blood doesn't matter? Severus is half-blood, the Weasley's are called blood traitors because they have a lick of sense, and Lily was muggleborn. God only knows what box I could be crammed into. Where I come from, blood doesn't matter so much. My mother would be considered muggleborn, my eight oldest brothers and sisters' mother was what they call a muggle here, three of my brothers married muggles, two others married muggleborn witches, and one married a pureblood. Dale is gay (only Everett and I know that!), and Everett just hasn't found the right person yet. I hope that someday Severus will have his son back and be able to know him, even if I'm not there to see it. I know it will be hard for him, building a father-son relationship with somebody that will probably be almost a man by the time he is able to be a father to him, but I think he can do it if he can see his son as a separate being, not a miniature Lily or James (the man everybody thinks is Harry's father--that took heart and balls of steel, to do what he did. My hat's off to him, and I'm lighting a candle for him this Halloween.). I hope someday I can meet him myself. If this relationship results in marriage, I don't expect him to consider me a mother, but I hope I can be something of a friend._

_We also talked about the whole Death Eater thing. That is a part of his past, a stupid mistake made by young man who was looking for somewhere to belong. He's atoned for that sin more than enough. I don't know if he believes me, or even believes Dale and Everett, or even Mam, when we've told him that he needs to forgive himself and let go of that part of the past. I hope for his sake that he can someday. He really is a good man, and I love him with all I have. I know that sounds silly coming from an almost seventeen year old girl, but so what? It's the truth. I've already told Everett that if anything happens to me, to give Severus this book, so that he knows, and sees in writing that I love him._

He was astonished. Bel had known about Harry? And she still voluntarily continued her relationship with him even though he had a son that was close enough to her age to feasibly be her brother? Wow. She really did love him, even then. He knew know what he had to do. Bel had always been wise beyond her years. It was time to get to know Harry for Harry, and that, he vowed to do starting now.


End file.
